


all about luv; a collection of stories

by chanyeolly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, chapters will have individual tags, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolly/pseuds/chanyeolly
Summary: A collection of drabbles/fics inspired by the tracks of the new All About Luv album featuring pairings with various members.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Monsta X Ensemble/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Kihyun - Happy Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRING: Reader / Kihyun  
> GENRE: angst > idol!au  
> WORD COUNT: 1.1k  
> SUMMARY: Still reeling from your break-up, Kihyun goes lurking on your social media…

Kihyun has never particularly liked social media. For him it’s more a curse than a blessing, especially lately but that doesn’t mean he can’t see the merit in it. Which is why he’s a reluctant part of it too. For someone like him, someone who spends the larger percentage of his life travelling or away from loved ones it is useful to keep in touch. Mostly.

His brother lives abroad, so facebook is an easy way to check in with his adorable niece who he barely sees anymore. Everytime Kihyun sees a new photo his heart swells, the kid is growing so fast. His mom’s posts always make him smile since she’s still not entirely sure how to use any platform (no matter how many times Kihyun has acted as her own personal tech support).

All his profiles are extremely private, not by his choice. They’re under another name, there’s no pictures and every privacy setting is set to the almost max. Kihyun’s an idol, if anyone even got wind of half the accounts that he had signed up for he could be in serious trouble. God forbid he was friends with a girl or someone the general public didn’t approve.

You never liked that, but to your credit you understood. You always understood, always good at compartmentalizing your feelings when you had to. When you and Kihyun had first met you knew what you were getting into, what dating an idol meant. It was never going to be easy but you were strong; he always loved that about you.

There were lots of things he loved about you, many things he liked about you and god knows how many things annoyed him, but he missed them all. If he could have another argument with you about what movie to see, where to go for dinner or how you didn’t like it when he flirted with fans he would take it, in a heartbeat.

Anything right now would be welcoming over the nothingness he was currently experiencing. The gut-wrenching, empty, quiet loneliness of 3am creeping up on him once more.

It was okay during the day, he was busy after all, with schedule after schedule. His mind was occupied and thoughts of you rarely crept up on him. But now, lying in a hotel room, alone his mind had no distractions to keep them at bay. Which is entirely how he ended up on your social media.

It’s been five months? Six months? Kihyun didn’t remember exactly when you had broken up. He definitely didn’t forget how ugly and how messy it was. He knows (hopes) deep down that’s because neither of you really wanted it in the first place. You’d both just reached your breaking point. He was gone too much, too busy to give you the attention you needed and it was steadily getting worse. You snapped.

Told him you loved him but it was enough. Being with an idol wasn’t what you wanted. You wanted a boyfriend that you saw more than a few times a month. Kihyun recalled bitterly that even that was considered ‘often’ for the two of you. He more than understood but it hurt nonetheless. It still hurt.

So he endured, he suffered and then would get slightly drunk and would check up on you online, under the guise of _making sure you’re doing okay_.

The pictures of you smiling ear to ear with several of your friends suggest you were more than okay. You were great. You were doing shots, dancing and laughing like you had not a care in the world. These days Kihyun didn’t miss how you always had a drink in your hands. You never partied like that when you were together.

His breath hitches in the darkness of the hotel room as he lands on a photo of you and a guy. He recognises him, how could he not? It was your co-worker who he fucking hated. Many an argument had been had about that guy. Kihyun had called it from day one, the idiot was so into you but you were blind to it. The picture is way too cosy to be platonic. You look like a couple.

“Asshole,” Kihyun mutters under his breath, wondering how long it took for him to swoop in. He bets his spot in your bed wasn’t even cold yet.

He’s being a hypocrite and he knows it. There’s been girls since you. No one that even held a candle to you but still, they’ve been there. It was never the same. They didn’t make him laugh like you did, match his wit like you did, touch him like you did. It was all rather soulless.

He clicks out of the photo and goes for a second look at the ones of you smiling. How come you were so happy? These aren’t fake smiles. He knows you too well, he could spot them if they were. An ugly part of him wishes you were feeling like he was, even though he truly does want you to be happy. It was lonely to be the only one in pain.

Kihyun finishes the wine that was in the mini-fridge. Fresh tears sting at his eyes and he blinks them away, feeling foolish. It had been so long since he’s cried about you, he wasn’t going to do it now, couldn’t let himself do it now. This is the first time you’ve looked happy, truly happy since you broke up and he’s struggling.

“Fuck.” He groans, rubbing at his wet eyes with the heels of his palms. God he misses you.

He misses you so much he’s overwhelmed for a few moments, the feeling entirely consuming him. Before he even realises what he’s doing, the alcohol and hurt completely wrecking his inhibitions he has his phone back in his hand and he’s opening your chat log. He winces when he see’s the last message was 3 months ago and it was you telling him you missed him.

He’d never replied. He was too busy and forgot, and by the time he could it was too late. Pushing that thought agonzingly away he begins typing.

**[from: kihyun]  
** _I know I told you we’d still be friends, but when I see pictures of you smiling I hate to see you happy without me._


	2. Jooheon - Got My Numer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↪ PAIRING: Reader / Jooheon   
> ↪ GENRE: slight angst > slight smut   
> ↪ WORD COUNT: 2.1k  
> ↪ SUMMARY: Jooheon wants to remind you that he’s the one you need, and you can call him any time

It feels like divine intervention when Jooheon first spots you across the crowded bar. Firstly - he never goes out. Well, not really. He works hard but he usually forgets to play hard too. Secondly, you’d agreed to have zero contact since your…fling ended. The fling that ended because you decided to get a boyfriend out of nowhere. Thirdly, and most importantly; you were alone.

Although he’s two drinks in he suddenly feels entirely too sober, the buzz of the alcohol gone like a cold splash of water to the face. His throat feels dry as he watches you talking to your girl friend whom he recognises but for the life of him can’t remember her name. It appears as if it’s just the two of you tonight. He wonders where boyfriend is tonight.

As far as Jooheon is aware your new relationship is alive and thriving. According to instagram, anyway.

His attention drifts away from you briefly as he orders another much needed drink. Beside him Changkyun is talking about something but Jooheon is barely listening, only nodding his head when he has to. The two boys move to a table that’s all together too close to where you’re sat. Jooheon has the sense to avoid staring.

Changkyun unintentionally sits with his back facing your table, meaning Jooheon and you are facing each other - albeit with several crowded tables separating the distance. "…and then I was like, you’re going to fall! And lo and behold, Hyungwon fell into the pool.“

His friend’s laugh grounds Jooheon back to reality. He forces out a chuckle of his own. "Why am I not surprised?”

“He’s too tall. Those long arms and legs get the better of him.” Changkyun muses with a smirk as he sips his drink. “Anyway, how are you doing man? It’s been a while.”

It’s the truth, Jooheon thinks feeling slightly guilty. After everything ended with you, unwilling to admit his heart may have been a tiny bit broken ( ego hugely bruised, however) he had thrown himself into work. If he thinks hard it must have been two months since the two men had met in person, which was unusual. Long hours at the studio had merged into one long blur.

“Yeah it has, I’ve been okay. Busy with work.” Jooheon sighs. “It’s nice to get out and have a drink though.”

“Tell me about it.” Changkyun grins. “Cheers to that.”

They clink glasses and as if his vision is magnetised to you, Jooheon glances over again. You still haven’t clocked he’s in the same room as you. He isn’t sure if he’s annoyed or relieved. “How is the wife?” Jooheon asks teasingly, bringing his focus back.

“Oh god don’t let her ever hear you use the ‘w’ word, she’d already desperate for me to propose.” Changkyun groans, playfully rolling his eyes and Jooheon laughs. “I mean, I will, I’m just waiting for work to settle down.”

“Fair, fair.” He agrees with a sigh. A voice in his head says _at least you have someone_ but he doesn’t dare speak it aloud. “It won’t be long now, surely?”

“Nah,” Changkyun. “In a month or two, maybe.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“How’s things on your end? Still no girlfriend since - ”

“No.” Jooheon cuts him off. It’s too much to be in the same room as you and rehash painful memories with a friend who borderline pitied him. “A few good nights with people, but that’s it.”

Initially when you had broke things off with Jooheon it was so abrupt he almost believed you were joking, as did his friends when he shared the news. Things had been going so well between you, he could barely believe it. It was rare he could find someone who he was friends as well as lovers with. It was special.

His friends teased him, after all it was a casual thing (although Jooheon often looks back and wonders how many casual relationships last an entire year) so he wasn’t expected to feel down.

No strings meant no hurt feelings. Everyone knew that. So in the six months you’d been with Mr New Guy, Jooheon hated that he hadn’t bounced back yet. Hated how much he thought about you. Hated how you could discard him like a toy. Yet, he didn’t hate you.

“It’ll happen man, you’ll meet someone don’t worry.” Changkyun assures but there’s little weight to his words.

Jooheon hums something that’s meant to be agreement but it sounds flat, even to him. As he sips his drink, his eyes catch yours. You’re staring at him, a mixture of shock and surprise on your face. When you realise he’s watching you give him a small wave, mouthing _hi_.

He nods his head and tips his drink to you. The action makes Changkyun crane his neck to see what his drinking partner was doing and why. “Oh,” Falls from his lips. “y/n’s here.”

“She is most definitely here.” Jooheon downs his drink in one.  
  


***  
  


This isn’t how he imagined it would go. As the night draws closer and closer to an end you still have done nothing more than briefly acknowledge his existence. It’s another kick to his bruised ego. He always thought if you saw each other again you’d end up tangled in his bedsheets like a day hadn’t passed.

Changkyun excuses himself to the restroom and a desperate Jooheon uses this as an opportunity when he witnesses you make your way to the bar. He leaps up from his seat and crosses the room quickly. Your back is to him as he approaches you.

“Hi,” He says lowly in your ear. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Jooheon.” You give him what he knows is an uneasy smile. You’re probably wondering if this is going to be a pleasant conversation or something much more bitter. “Hey.”

“You look like you’re missing something tonight.” His eyes search yours as your face twists in confusion.

“Huh?”

“That new accessory of yours!” He says like it’s obvious. “You know, that 180cm brown haired, boring puppy you drag around with you sometimes?”

Realization dawns across your face when it clicks he’s insulting your boyfriend. “Ah, right. Yeah. Whatever Jooheon, make your digs at me. Get it out of your system.”

“It’s not a dig at _you_ , darling.” He throws you a sickeningly sweet smile. You roll your eyes. “Where is Mr Bland tonight anyway?”

“Working.” You answer curtly.

“As usual.”

He knows he’s hitting a sore spot, it’s no secret how much your man works. Jooheon had heard from one of your mutual friends it was something you had often complained about. “Don’t act like you know what you’re talking about.”

“We both know I do.” He leans in closer, the alcohol that’s been consumed in the last few hours giving him far too much confidence. “How do you spend all those lonely nights in your bed hmm? Think of me?”

You blush and look away. “I’m not lonely.” You reply unconvincingly. He raises a disbelieving eyebrow towards you.

“No?” He asks. “That’s not what I’ve heard.”

“Stop.” You say and he knows in that moment just how correct he is in his assumptions.

“You don’t have to be lonely.” His hands grip your waist and swivel your hips around so your facing him, chest to chest against the wood of the bar. “You know where I am. Baby, you’ve got my number.”

You stare up at him with large, unblinking doe eyes and in that moment he wants nothing more than to kiss the sadness he sees in them away. Fortunately he refrains. “I don’t need your number anymore.” Your words are weak and not entirely believable.

“He’s gone a lot, isn’t he?” Jooheon presses, gripping your familiar body tighter. Six months without you has been forgotten in an instant the second he touched you.

“Sometimes…” You look away. He gently tilts your chin with his finger forcing you to look back at him.

“Say the word. That’s all you have to do.” He tells you softly. “And I’ll be there.”

You look like you want to give in, he can see it written all over your beautiful face. “I..I can’t.”

He sighs. “Can’t or won’t?” You open your mouth to speak but Jooheon suddenly doesn’t want to hear it. Neither answer will make him feel better at this point. “Actually don’t answer that. I meant what I said, you’ve got my number. You know where I am.”

Leaning down he gives you the briefest of pecks on the cheek before walking away, leaving you somewhat speechless and alone.  
  


***  
  


Every part of his brain is telling him that it’s not a good idea and he knows when he wakes he’ll feel foolish but still, that doesn’t stop Jooheon from texting you when he arrives home that night. His bed feels lacking when he’s in it alone, he misses you and he can’t stop himself.

**[from: jooheon 1.43am]:  
** _you know where I am._

He stares at it for a few seconds. It’s the only exchange between both of your numbers, in a heated moment of anger months ago Jooheon had deleted everything else. Sometimes he regretted destroying the evidence of how much you had wanted him at one point.

As he’s looking those three little tell tale dotes spring up at the bottom of the chat log. You’re typing. You’re typing. You’re typing. His adrenaline spikes.

He watches and waits.

And waits.

The dots disappear and he feels a wave of disappointment. What did you want to say to him? He was dying to know. He waits a few seconds more hoping they will reappear but they don’t. Jooheon tosses his phone carelessly somewhere on the mattress beside him. He tried, at least.

He’s unsure how much time has passed, having drifted in and out of drunken slumber, when his phone pings. Groggily he reaches blindly for it in the sheets, squinting in the darkness to read the text. It’s from you.

**[from: y/n 2.37am]**   
_I fucked up, I know. You were right about everything tonight._

He rubs at his eyes as if to clear them, afraid he’s seeing things or worse - dreaming.

**[from: jooheon 2.40am]  
** _He’s gone isn’t he? And you’re missing me_

**[from: y/n 2.40am]  
** _Yes._

**[from: jooheon 2.41am]  
** _Yes to what part?_

**[from: y/n 2.41am]  
** _All of it. I wish you were here._

**[from: jooheon 2.42am]  
** _why? Desperate for your first good fuck in 6 months?_

**[from: y/n 2.42am]  
** _You know I am_

**[from: jooheon 2.43am]  
** _And only I can fulfil that?_

**[from: y/n 2.43am]  
** _only you. I mean that exactly how you think I do._

He frowns, puzzled momentarily. If he didn’t know better it sounded like you were regretting your decision to end things but he didn’t want to assume anything too quickly. As he’s overthinking you do something that takes him aback. You call.

“You should be asleep.” Is the first thing he says as he answers.

“So should you.” You reply with a breathy chuckle. “I wanted to hear your voice. I’m sorry.”

“It’s nice to hear you.” He yawns. “Even if I am being used as a substitute.” His joke is a little too on the nose.

“I’m not allowed to miss you?”

“No, you are. Do you miss him?” He queries.

“Jooheon…” You whine.

“Tell me.”

“Not as much as I probably should.” You admit. “I miss you more and we were never even together.”

“I call bullshit on that darling. We might not have put a label on it but we were together.” Jooheon says firmly. How either of you could have deluded yourselves otherwise was insane. “Then you freaked because your parents pressured you and got with the first suit you could find. Let’s be real here.”

“In the spirit of being real, I guess I’d have to agree. Probably why I’m having so many second thoughts now.” You sigh sadly.

“This doesn’t have to be your fate forever. You can break up with him you know.”

“I don’t know if the only man that’s on my mind would have me back.” You say cryptically but you both know exactly what that means.

“He would if he was the only man in your life.”

“Really?”

“Really. You’d have to make it up to me though.” He teases, as a small smile tugs at his lips. Jooheon can’t quite believe what he’s hearing.

“You’d want me after everything I did?” You ask tentatively.

“I never stopped wanting you.” He breathed. “Even after everything you did.”

“Jooheon I don’t deserve you.” You say shakily. “Listen, give me some time to sort things out and maybe we can meet up? I’ll call you?”

“I can wait. You’ve got my number don’t you? Use it this time.”


	3. Shownu - She's The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↪ PAIRING: Reader / Shownu  
> ↪ GENRE: smut > fluff > f2l  
> ↪ WORD COUNT: 7.3k  
> ↪ SUMMARY: Hyunwoo has worked for your family for almost a year now, maintaining the gardens and pool. He’s not as rich as you are, he’s working class and he knows it but it doesn’t stop either of you striking up an unlikely relationship.  
>  **↪ WARNINGS:** lots of smut, dirty talk, rough sex but nothing crazy bc shownu is a sweetheart, total self indulgent filth everyone

Hyunwoo can feel your eyes on him as he paints the new patio furniture, outside in the glaring hot summer sun. It’s touching on thirty degrees Celsius and he can feel beads of sweat trickling from his nape, running down the back of his white vest as he works. He’s thankful he remembered his cap today, not only does it shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun but it enables him to sneak an occasional glance at you.

The day you first met he remembers thinking two things. One; oh my god, she’s pretty and two; I can’t do anything about it. You were the bosses daughter and he needed this job. Unlike you Hyunwoo was not born into a life of wealth and luxury. His hands were his means to a living, not shy to hard work.

He didn’t know what your father did exactly to earn the estate, from the other staff he’d heard the title but it was so long and self-important Hyunwoo failed to remember it. Some kind of marketing, analytical something or other. You didn’t have to be a humble labourer to know that meant money.

The mother didn’t work. She didn’t need to. Hyunwoo only ever saw her shopping, having brunch, shopping some more and doing yoga with someone he highly doubted was just her yoga instructor, unless yoga meant fondling the tan 23 year old instructor three times a week. The whole world was so alien and unfamiliar to him, he almost felt like a spectator at times.

You, however. You were different. That fact was deduced very quickly. After only a few weeks of getting to know you it became apparent that you weren’t like the rest of your family. If he didn’t know any better he sensed some resentment on your part even though the you never explicitly said the words out loud.

It was in what was unspoken that clued him in - the disdainful sighs when your mother had a cocktail at 10am, the way you went quiet whenever your father was mentioned, the fact that you helped out the staff when you didn’t have to. Many a time he saw you washing dishes with the maid. Only when your parents weren’t around though, he knew they would scold you if they caught you in the act.

So, he didn’t mind the fact that you were staring. You were a hot girl, who appeared nice enough, and who found him attractive, what wouldn’t he like about that? Hyunwoo hadn’t had a girlfriend in nearly two years, much of his time spent working to afford college, so the attention you sent his way felt nice. Even if he couldn’t act upon it, he could enjoy it.

“Um, Hyunwoo?” Your voice draws his focus from his work and he squints up at you in the sunlight. You’re wearing that navy blue bikini he’s seen plenty of times before and denim shorts. An image he knows will be swirling in his thoughts for the rest of the day, whether he wants it to or not. “Would you like some lunch?”

He’s overdue a break anyway, and frankly any excuse to get away from the midday sun before his skin starts to burn is good enough for him. “Sure.” He accepts, carefully putting his tools away. He sets them in the shade, wiping at his sweaty forehead with the t-shirt he removed earlier.

“Come eat inside, there’s aircon.” You inform him and he follows you indoors. Inside the kitchen he’s surprised to find a somewhat elaborate spread of fruit, sandwiches and salad atop the island that sits in the middle of the room. He immediately goes to the sink to wash up as you get some plates.

“Ana outdid herself. It looks great.” He mumbles as he dries his hands. Ana was the head housekeeper, worked there the longest and she was well known as the best cook in the home.

“Oh, I did this.” You blush adorably and he pauses for a second. “I thought you might be hungry. I know I am.”

“You made all this for me?” He asks, a little dumbfounded. He can’t quite believe you’d go to all this trouble for the gardener. It only further cemented your nice nature for him.

“Yeah.” You reply shyly, smiling as you pour both of you some icy water. “I enjoy cooking. Especially for others.”

Hyunwoo can’t help but watch you for a moment as you load your plate up with food, biting back a smile when you take his plate and do the same. “Thank you.” He says gently as he takes the food from you. You share a look and he swears his heart stills for a moment.

***

It doesn’t take long until eating together becomes a routine. You’re home from college for the summer, you tell him one Friday lunchtime, this time over some of the best steak he’s ever eaten. From what he can gather you adore the college you attend, your entire face lights up animatedly when you speak about it. Part of him suspects it’s because you’re away from the clutches of your family.

“I really want to get a job this summer, maybe even volunteer.” You tell him as you sit opposite the kitchen island once more. “The parents aren’t so thrilled about that. My mom wants me to go to Europe with her. Dad is obviously working.”

“Europe sounds incredible.” He offers.

“I’ve been before.” You sigh. Hyunwoo can’t help but find it bizarre that you’re so unenthusiastic about a potential overseas trip. He’s never even been abroad. “The rest of my class are working or interning. I wish I could too.”

He knows it’s ridiculous to feel sorry for the poor little rich girl who has literally everything but he can’t help it. He might not be wealthy but he knows all too well what it’s like to feel like an outsider and wanting nothing more than to just be like everyone else. Albeit for different reasons. You were sweet, his empathy felt deserved.

“You should do it.” He tells you sincerely. “Your parents can’t exactly kidnap you and take you to Europe can they?”

“You’d be surprised.” You laugh, drly. “Who knows what they’re capable of.”

He doesn’t know how to respond, so he’s silent as you finish you meal. As nice as it would be to have more money than sense, at least he has freedom.

***

The first time you kiss is at the end of the summer.

Hyunwoo doesn’t anticipate it happening and is unprepared. It wasn’t the best kiss he’s ever had given it’s surprising nature, your teeth briefly clacked, but it was nice nonetheless. The sun is setting when you corner him around the back of the pool house, hidden from view. You ask him some question about him minding if you go for a late night swim (he never has and you’ve never needed his permission) - he knows it is an excuse.

There’s a moment of hesitation, a sweet thank you falls from your lips and before he knows it your mouths are connected. Body curled in to him, tongue in his mouth he can’t help but kiss back. You walk away before he can barely register what’s happened.

***

Autumn is creeping it’s way on to the landscape when the second kiss happens.

It’s almost as if you’ve forgotten the first one, since you’ve never brought it up. Hyunwoo doesn’t either, mostly assuming it was just a momentary impulse moment, mostly not wanting to make anything awkward with you. He’s still enjoying the lunches you’re preparing for him and doesn’t want them to stop.

The working day is coming to a close for him. He’s a lot sweaty and a little dirty when your paths cross. Your voice startles him as he’s winding up the garden hose. “Hi Hyunwoo.”

“Hi.” His hands continue on autopilot until the work is done.

“I’m going back to school tomorrow.” He knew that, gossip among the staff, but he stays silent, nodding as if it’s brand new information. “I just wanted to say bye. Until next summer I guess.”

“Bye.” He says softly, earning him a tiny laugh from you. “I know you will be happier there than here.”

“I’ll miss those lunches though.”

He’s surprised and hope it doesn’t read too blatantly. “Me too. I’m going to have to go back to eating turkey sandwhiches or ramyeon. Alone.”

“Are you working here during the winter?” You ask.

“Yeah, just less frequently. Once every two weeks.” He’s got another job as a waiter in a slightly posher-than-he’s-used-to restaurant but he doesn’t tell you that. You probably won’t care too much about him when you’re not here.

“Maybe I’ll see you at Christmas break.” You hum. He offers a polite agreement. “You weren’t…mad that I kissed you?”

That he didn’t expect, as far as he was concerned you had swept that off the table. “No, I wasn’t. I liked it.”

“I liked it too.”

The air changes and he somehow just senses it, just feels it in his bones what’s going to happen next. You’re so close to him, licking your lips like that and he doesn’t miss how your eyes flit to his own mouth. This time Hyunwoo closes the ga with the wave of confidence that surges.

This kiss is much better than the first one, an air of desperation of it being the last time hangs thickly. Momentarily forgetting he’s just worked a hard day of manual labour and isn’t necessarily the cleanest he pulls your body against his anyway. One hand on your waist, the other grasping you between your shoulder blades.

You’re the one to deepen the kiss and he swears he hears the tiniest moan over the thrumming in his ears. A hand slides down his muscular chest and fists his shirt. “Hyunwoo.” You say breathlessly. It’s not a question because your lips are back on his again.

His knees hit the back of a sun lounger, unsure of who was pulling and pushing who. He sits down and tugs you on to him, a knee on either side resting comfortably on his lap. This is not a good idea, he knows it but that part of his brain that’s rational is loosing blood supply when you grind your hips against his. He’s growing hard and it would be embarrassingly quickly if you weren’t whimpering atop of him, loosing yourself in the moment too.

You shouldn’t have sex. Out in the open like this. You shouldn’t have sex at all, he works for you. Hyunwoo is trying to wrack his brains to remember who is home and who’s not. The thought evaporates when you bite his bottom lip and tug at the nape of his hair. “You’re so fucking hot Hyunwoo.”

He’s never heard you swear before, always assumed you weren’t into such dirty language. His brain instantly ignites at the idea of you saying the dirtiest things he could imagine to him. It’s something he’s definitely thought about prior. He groans.

“So are you.” He gets out in between kisses. Instinctively his hand is sliding up your cold thighs, the dress you’re wearing not entirely weather appropriate for the cooling summer air. He grips your ass with a squeeze.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you so badly since the day we met.” You admit through a breathy laugh. Even in the diminishing light he notices your cheeks flush a little. He’s a little lost for words at the moment otherwise he’d tell you that he’s felt the exact same way.

“Yeah?” Is all he manages to get out in an exhale.

“Mmhmm,” You nod, raking your hands all over his chest. “And so much more.”

Before he can respond you’re kissing again. He wants to know what more means and he wants to know so badly it’s making his cock ache. He needs it, so he shifts you on to your back, skirt rising up and exposing your panties. Even the sight of that is something he never thought he’d see in his wildest dreams. You were so untouchable just weeks ago and know you were underneath him at his mercy.

“I’d do anything you want me to.” He murmurs in your ear, a knee separating your thighs for him as he hovers over you. “You’re so pretty.”

“What if I wanted you to touch me?” You ask.

“I am touching you.” He can’t help but smirk.

“Touch me like this.”

You take his hand and run it over your clothed centre where he grazes a knuckle over your folds. At the contact the material presses into your wetness and he can’t believe he did that. You’re wet. For him. He rubs his hand up and down a few times and the noise that you elicit is sinful.

He looks up at you for approval as he slides your underwear slowly down your thighs. Your finally bare for him and he can’t help it, too lost in the moment, he places a kiss on your mound, tongue sneaking between your lower lips for a second. It makes you gasp.

“God, like this - ” He hangs his head for a second between your thighs, overwhelmed. “Like this you’re perfect. Even if you told me to stop now the sight of you like this is, fuck, a wet dream.” His cheek nuzzles your inner thigh where he places another wet kiss.

“Would this make it better?” You tease, nimble fingers unbuttoning your dress so your tits are exposed. His mouth hangs open as he nods, unable to eloquently articulate how fucking good you look and how hard he’s trying to commit this to memory.

Nothing is said but he knows what to do, sitting up a little and kissing your breasts. He begins to stroke between your legs as he devours your tits. “Is this the right spot? Show me.” He whispers against your skin.

“Do it like this,” You guide his hand to the exact right place you want to be touched, moaning when he reaches it. “Fuck, Hyunwoo, just like that.” You whine.

He can feel his dick leaking at that. Not only did you swear, you whined his name. He sucks on your nipple as your hips begin to work in tandem with his hands. “You want my fingers in you too? Hmm?” He asks.

“Yes, yeah - oh fuck - yes.”

You’re wet enough that he slides two in right away. He can only imagine in his mind how lewd this scene must look from an outsiders perspective, hand buried in your pussy. Starting off slow to gauge your reaction he sets what he hopes is the perfect pace, examining every detail on your beautiful face as your eyes flutter shut. You’re chewing on your bottom lip, arching your back and falling apart in just the right way.

It’s so much, touching you like this. “Yeah?” He manages to husk.

He’s rewarded with a loud moan and a roll of your hips in time with his fingers. “Would you - ahh, would you fuck me if I asked?” You pant.

He didn’t expect the question, and ruts his hips against your leg involuntarily with a groan into your skin. “Ugh, yeah. Yeah, I would.”

“Here?”

“Here?” He repeats in surprise, pulling back to see if you really mean it. He wonders if you maybe have a thing for getting caught, or maybe even watched. God. “Really? You really want that?”

“Or we could fuck in the pool house. It’s up to you.” You laugh, biting your tongue with a grin. His hand hasn’t stopped moving this entire time, even if he has slowed down. The thought of fucking you out here is hot but he can’t risk it. What if someone caught him? That’s his income gone.

“Take me to the poolhouse.” He kisses you, discreetly wiping your wetness off on his denim thigh. It’s hard to stop when he wants to see you cum so desperately. You grin and don’t even bother to fix your half open dress before taking him by the hand. Both of you stumble excitedly across the garden, him pressed up against your back. He can’t stop his hands roaming your body.

The poolhouse is nicer than any house Hyunwoo has ever lived in. What else did he expect. You know the way so he lets you lead him to the bedroom. You don’t even bother with the light, tumbling onto the plush mattress, tangling together the instant you’re able.

You yank off his shirt. “I’m a little sweaty.” He laughs once he’s topless.

“I don’t care. Is it weird that I kind of like it?”

“Probably.” He kisses you again while he removes your dress entirely. “I kind of get the feeling you’re into lots of weird things.”

“Define weird.” You breathe, kicking off the remnants of your panties. His denim and boxers follow.

“Kinky.”

“One person’s kinky is another’s boring Tuesday night.”

“I can’t wait to find out.” He really can’t. You’re naked beneath him now and he’s half expecting this to be a dream. He hovers over you and loves the way you shudder when his bare cock brushes against your thigh. You whine and reach for it with both hands, giving him a few lazy strokes. If your hands are this warm and soft he can’t even imagine how good your cunt is going to feel.

He fucks into your fist a few times because it feels so good. “I fucking need you inside me, Hyunwoo. Please put your cock in me. Stretch me open and make me cry because it feels so good.”

Shit, he loves your dirty mouth.

The blunt head of his cock drags through your wet pussy a few times to make the glide of him entering just that bit better. He presses in slowly, watching with wide eyes as your cunt swallows him whole. You keen as you fist the sheets. Then he’s buried to the hilt and has to still for a few moments, or risk cumming quickly and embarrassing himself.

Before he beings thrusting he pushes both your legs a little wider apart. “Please.” You beg and he listens, rocking his hips to meet yours. “Yes, oh - fuck yes.” You breathe as he moves.

“I want you to cum.” He husks into your ear. “How can I make you cum around my cock huh?”

“Touch my clit and don’t stop moving like this.”

He leans a little heavier on one arm so he can access your swollen clit with his right hand. Remembering what you told him earlier he gets to work. There’s not much more said as he fucks you, mainly just breathy gasps and groans escaping both of you.

He loves that you tell him when you’re about to cum. He’s been with girls before who never said anything and he always found it hot when they did. He cums shortly after you, pulling out and shooting his load on your stomach.

The way you look, plump bottom lip between your teeth, eyes closed and covered in the evidence of his orgasm, well. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything sexier.

***

He’s done it before. Fucked girls and had no further contact with them again. But it feels weird with you because he works for you. Has to talk to the people in your life frequently but has no idea about you. Phone numbers were not exactly exchanged and he’s not really interested in social media. It complicates things, and he prefers simple.

The worst part about it is he can’t even ask about you. It’s odd if he shows too much interest in you. None of the household were particularly aware that a minor friendship even existed between you at one time.

Hyunwoo’s not sure if he wants to know. He assumes you’re happy and that’s really all he can logically come up with. You’d never discussed anything extremely personal with him over your little lunch dates and he’d never pressed you on it. He wonders if you’ll have a boyfriend by Christmas time when you’re home again.

He hopes not.

***

He starts night classes late September now that he can afford to. His scrimping and saving allowing him to fund the business management course he takes. It’s not much and it’s not exactly a degree from some prestigious university but he learns a lot and best of all, he can continue working during the day.

After all, he has rent and bills to pay. Hyunwoo wants to run his own business one day and even if it takes years he’s determined it will be worth it. His parents own a small cafe but neither of them went to college of any sort and they struggle often. His plan is to do it smart. Maybe even franchise his parents business.

By November he’s promoted to host at the restaurant. It’s fantastic for him because he earns enough now that money isn’t on his mind constantly. When he’s in the supermarket he doesn’t have to carefully calculate as he shops. The items simply get tossed in the basket it without a thought and it feels good.

Life is good; steady. Sometimes he catches himself singing to himself as he works in the garden of your house like he’s in a freaking disney movie.

He meets a girl at college whom he gets on well with. She’s nice, quite pretty and they go on a few dates. They end up having sex in his car after the third one and it’s okay, not great. He finds himself thinking about you after he’s dropped her off, wondering if you’re doing the same thing. Maybe you were, that’s what university life was all about, he supposed. Experimenting, having fun, finding yourself.

Suddenly he feels very insignificant. Did you ever think of him? That night you spent together you’d confessed you had, but there were months and thousands of miles of distance between you now. You were the beautiful, upper class rich girl and he worked two jobs whilst going to a community college.

Of course you weren’t thinking of him.

***

Hyunwoo’s last day of work before Christmas lands him at your house. He’d overheard from Ana that you were arriving very early the next morning, which meant he wouldn’t be there when you were, and not knowing when you returned to school caused a slight air of disappoint to settle around him as he worked.

The weather restricts what he’s capable of, so it’s a few weeks longer than usual before he can return and he works a little later into the evening than normal. By the time he finishes the sun has set and the cold air is nipping at his cheeks, turning them pink.

He tidies his gardening equipment and heads inside to tell Ana he’s leaving. She wishes him Merry Christmas and pulls him into a hug that colours his cheeks even more. “Oh! Hyunwoo?” She asks as he’s at the door, ready to go home. He turns expectantly. “Can you leave me your phone number? I’m unsure what date Mr Kim wants you back in the new year.” She smiles.

“Oh,” says Hyunwoo dumbly. “Don’t you have it already? I’m sure I gave it to you when I first started.”

“This is embarrassing,” Ana laughs. “My son bought me a phone. I can’t use it for the life of me and I accidentally deleted everything a few days ago. I don’t even know how I did it! I’m too old for modern technology, I think.”

Hyunwoo smiles warmly at her. It’s exactly the kind of thing his own mother would do and he feels a rush of affection. “Of course I can leave you it. If you need any help with your phone, I can do that too. I’m a pro at it.”

He scribbles the digits on the post-its next to the phone and goes home for the night.

***

The text is sent on New Years Eve (technically New Years Day) but Hyunwoo only reads it when he wakes at 2pm, nursing a rather brutal hangover. He’d celebrated perhaps a little too hard with Minhyuk and the boys and barely even remembers going to bed. He rubs his tired eyes and re-reads the message several times.

**from : unknown number  
** _happy new year hyunwoo!!!  
Hope your xmas was goood - y/n_

**from : unknown number  
** _ps - stole your num from ana  
I asked where you were and sshe said i missed y5tou_

He chuckles at the typos, assuming there must have been some alcohol involved with the sending of these messages. Hyunwoo of course replies.

**from : hyunwoo  
** _happy new year too lady  
hows xmas break?_

**from : y/n  
** _good  
boring  
cant wait to go back to school  
Im nursing a hangover from heeeellllll_

**from : hyunwoo  
**_haha i gifrued_  
figured*  
me too tbh, i’ll be hiding from the world today

He spends the rest of the day lazing in bed and occasionally swapping texts with you. The conversation is light, like acquaintances catching up, which is what he supposes you are. He can’t deny that it’s nice to hear from you. It’s even nicer that you think of him when you’re drunk. Drunk thoughts speak that of a sober mind.

He wants to see you but unfortunately doesn’t get to. You’re back at school by the time he has returned to work.

***

The girl from college is persistent, he’ll give her that. There’s nothing wrong with Kia, other than the fact that she’s a little too eager than what Hyunwoo is usually used to but he accepts it regardless. Somehow he finds himself sleeping with her on a regular basis. It’s a little selfish of him which he knows. But lately he’s been feeling lonely, overworked, and she gives him all the attention he could ever ask for with very little effort on his part.

The sex improves since the first time so it becomes a _thing_. He tries not to look too deeply into it. By March they’ve been hooking up for well over a month.

He doesn’t tell her about you. Not that that he’s trying to hide anything per say; he just doesn’t feel it’s necessary. Especially because the conversations that he shares with you are far more interesting, now that he texts with you semi-frequently. Kia doesn’t need to know about every single friend of his, he rationalizes.

Although he makes a distinct effort not to text you when he’s with her.

You make him laugh. Like, _really_ laugh. So much so that you rival Minhyuk’s spot in his life. When you’re away from your family you’re a different person. Still you, but the version of you that’s a little brighter, a little happier, and much more unrestrained than you are at home.

Even captured in the selfies you send you radiate more. He doesn’t tell you (or anyone for that matter, he’d rather be caught dead) but he’s been saving every image.

You tell him about your life in greater detail. He finds out that you spent Christmas with Ana and her family, since your father worked and your mom seeks warmer weather at that time of the year. It makes his heart ache slightly, he always has a wonderful day with his parents and a life without that seems a little sad. He’s happy you have at least some family in Ana.

Hyunwoo cares. His thoughts drift to you often these days, more notably when he’s working at your house. He can’t even look at the poolhouse or the sun loungers without having flashbacks of you on your back for him. God, he wants to do it again. The need grows more and more the longer you talk.

When you phone him one night late night, practically purring the words, “I’ve been thinking about how we almost fucked in the garden.” He knows it’s over for him. He listens to you make yourself cum over the phone there and then and promises you, he’ll have your body again as soon as he’s able.

***

The next time you see each other in person it’s April. Seven whole months since you’d fucked. He’s finishing work when you appear, almost coyly hovering around the back entrance of the main house. He suspects you’ve waited for him. Hyunwoo grins reflexively when your eyes meet.

“Hey, you.” You smile widely, tucking hair behind your ear.

“Hey lady.”

Both silent for a few moments, simply taking each other in. Obviously he’s seen pictures of you but the real thing is so much better. Your hair is longer, darker and your makeup is different but he still thinks you look gorgeous. A wave of confidence takes Hyunwoo.

“Want to hang out?” He asks before any inane small talk can ruin the moment. He knows how you are, you spoke this morning. You nod excitedly.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” You tell him.

He’s not ashamed of the car he drives, but he is when he knows you’ll be in it. He’s seen what occupies the twelve car garage. The kind of cars he would dream about as a young boy, and the worst part about all of it is they rarely get driven. To him that’s the definition of insanity.

The back passenger window doesn’t work on the old jeep and the leather is ripped on the drivers headrest but Hyunwoo takes care of it, so it drives fine. It gets him where he needs to go, so he’s unbothered by the appearance. In a perfect world he’d drive you in something flashy.

You say nothing about the lack of extravagance, you hop inside with a beautiful smile. He likes that about you.

The plan is to go for dinner but somehow you never make it, ending up at Hyunwoo’s modest apartment. It’s a simple one bed with a tiny kitchenette. It’s not much but he’s worked hard to keep it.

“This reminds me of my dorm!” You laugh when you’re inside. He incorrectly makes the assumption that you’re insulting it but you reassure him. “It feels more like home than my parents house.” You say gingerly with a touch to his arm.

His response is to kiss you and hoist you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. From the many phone sex sessions that have transpired between you, he’s learned alot about what you like in the bedroom. He spanks your ass check with a slap, hard enough to sting. You audibly hiss.

You’re in a dress again and he thinks it’s intention was purposeful so he could have faster access to your most intimate parts. In no time at all you’re pinned on his bed, both hands above your head held there by his own larger palm. The other is pushing your panties to the side, giving access to his bare dick.

 _Fuck me fuck fuck me_ , you chant, and he does. You look like such a mess for him, dress pushed up, hair fanned out across the pillow. You guide his hand around your throat, forcing him to choke you. He almost cums when your gasping breath tells him to spit in your mouth.

When you touch your clit and cum he does as well. He couldn’t hold off even if he tried.

He kisses you softly, in stark contrast to how rough you had just encouraged him to be; then you whisper, “I missed you.”

***

He spends two complete days in bed with you. Kia calls him several times but he never picks up. You give him a curious glance when he turns the phone face down each time, yet you say nothing.

The only time you leave his apartment is to get food. Hyunwoo holds your hand in the supermarket without thinking about it, he just wanted to touch you. You pay for the entire shopping and he wishes you didn’t but he supposes you don’t think about these things in the same manner as he does.

When you leave (and it’s only because he’s working at the restaurant and had no choice but to part ways) he drives you home and watches the entire way as you walk up the drive, wishing he could have you back already, hoping there’s not some college boy miles away thinking the same thing.

***

It’s only five days later when he’s scheduled back to work for your family. He’s more than a little distracted after seeing you through the kitchen window. A small, discrete wave from you to acknowledge his presence. He knows there’s not much time left before you’re due back at school for the last term before summer.

The familiar tradition of lunching together is shared outside today. Pleasant sunshine basks down on you and Hyunwoo can’t stop looking at you even as he eats the food you’ve prepared. “What?” You ask with a shy laugh. “Is there something on my face?”

“I just like looking at ya.” He laughs and your cheeks tinge adorably. How can you be so cute yet so dirty? It’s like he has the best of both worlds with you at times. The contrast drives him wild at times.

“Can we spend some more time together before I go back to school?” You ask him. For a moment he can’t focus because you’re eating a strawberry and all he can think about is his dick in your mouth. “Hyunwoo?”

“Yeah, course.” He responds, blinking a few times. “Come over tonight?”

He wonders what the household think when you leave together at the end of the day. Surely they would not approve of this? A sad thought enters his mind; it’s possible your family are too self absorbed to notice, let alone care. Ana however gives the two of you a friendly knowing smirk when you share your goodbyes.

Hyunwoo ends up making a stopover at the beach, a change of heart hitting him as he drove in the setting sunlight. There’s a certain spot he started visiting when he first moved out and was overwhelmed by the stress and cost of being an adult in this world. He’s never taken anyone there but he thinks (hopes) you’ll like it as much as he does.

“We’re at the beach.” It’s not so much of a question as a statement and you give him a confused look.

“Come on.” Is the only instruction he gives you, clambering out of the jeep.

The ten minute walk from the car to very end of the beach is passed in comfortable silence. There’s a bit of climbing involved up some rocks and a slightly steep sandy slope. Hyunwoo goes first so he can assist you up too. This secluded part of the beach is peaceful and he’s watched many a sunset here.

You join him in the sand when he sits, resting your head on his shoulder. “Why did you bring me here?”

“It’s one of my favourite places and I wanted to share it with you.” He doesn’t need to explain any further. You nod.

“Thank you.”

He watches the sunset with his arm around your shoulders. When it’s almost dark Hyunwoo leads you back to his jeep. You have sex on the backseat. It’s different this time, tender and sweet, touching each other as if you’re both virgins cautiously but eagerly mapping each other’s bodies. All he thinks about on the journey to his place is how much he likes you.

***

When you’re thousands of miles apart the distance somehow feels greater this time. During the day you cross his mind often but it’s worse at night, when he’s alone in bed, craving the warmth of you body next to his. Sometimes he looks, then re-looks at the selfies you’ve sent.

He hasn’t kept track of when he last spoke with Kia. It’s only when she sends him a particularly bitchy message does he remember that he’s unintentionally being ignoring her for as long as he has. When he sends her an apology, citing work and family as an excuse she asks to see him.

He’s in two minds about it. One, he’s lonely, horny and missing you. However the topic of being exclusive never came up, not that it should. It’s new territory. For all he knows some frat boy has you wrapped around him right now. The thought makes him prickle with jealousy.

So he accepts Kia’s invitation.

***

“What are you grinning at?”

Hyunwoo looks up, trying to hide his smile when Minhyuk speaks. “Nothing.” He lies. He’s texting you and you just told him how you accidentally waved at someone who wasn’t waving to you and now you’re moving country and changing your identity before you die of embarrassment. Another thing he likes about you; you’re not afraid to laugh at yourself.

“That means it’s a girl!” Minhyuk teases with a laugh. “The chick from college?”

“Uh, no.” Hyunwoo replies, avoiding his friends gaze. “Someone else.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk is surprised. “Who?”

“You know the people I sometimes do gardening and shit for? The daughter.”

“Oh shit,” His friend laughs. “Risky.”

Hyunwoo agrees, adding. “We haven’t really tried to hide anything. I don’t think her family notice much. It’s kinda sad.”

“How can you be sad with all that money?” Minhyuk scoffs. Like Hyunwoo he comes from a family that had little to none of not just money, nearly everything. He doesn’t work two jobs like Hyunwoo but he works even longer hours to sustain himself. “Crying in a ferrari. Boo hoo.”

“She’s not like that. Her family sure, but not her.”

Minhyuk can tell he likes you. “She’s special.” He doesn’t ask, he just knows Hyunwoo so well that he doesn’t need it confirmed by the older male.

“Yeah. She is.”

***

He hasn’t heard from you in over a week which is highly unusual since you’ve been messaging or calling each other daily. It’s making him a little restless but he reassures his anxious mind by reminding himself you’re almost finishing school and you’re probably just busy. Kia is a distraction right now, nothing more.

His phone rings while Kia is in his shower. She’s going to want to stay the night but he really isn’t that interested, right now he wants to be alone. Normally he doesn’t speak to you when he’s with her, but this will be his first chance in a long time so he takes the call.

“Hi lady, it’s been a while.” He answers.

“I know,” You groan. “Finals. I had to turn my phone off because it was distracting me. I had a meltdown this week.”

His first thought is relief. The second; he wishes he could have been there for you.

“I’m sorry,” He means it. “How are things now?”

“One more exam then I’m done. No future break downs planned.” You announce and he can hear you smile.

“Good.”

“What are you doing right now?” You ask. He hears the shower shut off and Kia step out.

“Nothing.” Technically it’s the truth. “I missed you.” He adds lowly.

“Me too, Hyunwoo. Is it weird that you’re one of my closest friends?”

“You’re one of mine.” He says confidently.

“I wish you were here.”

Kia re-enters his bedroom in a towel, giving him a quiet smile when she see’s him resting against the headboard in the middle of a call. Hyunwoo swallows thickly. “Me too.”

“I want to see you, can we face time?”

He knows what that means. More often than not your video calls to each to one another ends in a very explicit manner. He looks at Kia who is redressing. God, he wishes he could say yes.

“I..can’t right now, I’ve got company.” He adds lamely because he doesn’t want to lie to you.

“Oh.” The disappointment in your voice is prevalent. “Ok. Maybe another time.”

“Yeah.” He wants to say more, so much more, but he knows Kia is listening and doesn’t feel like an argument.

“It’s okay if you’re dating y'know.” You add, to his surprise. “I didn’t exactly think you were some celibate monk every time we were apart.”

He laughs at that. “I assumed you weren’t either.”

“I wasn’t.” The past tense confuses him. “Been too busy for that lately.”

“I bet.”

“No one fucks me like you do though,” You laugh and he can’t help but smirk. “Anyway, I’ll let you go. I’ve got some stress to relieve anyway.” He doesn’t miss the innuendo. “And Hyunwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be thinking of you when I do it.”

Fuck. He hold back a groan. Now that the image is in his head it’s the only thing he wants to see. He gulps. “I always do.”

When you’ve hung up he tells Kia in the kindest possible way he’s tired and it’s best if she goes home. He senses her unhappiness and he feels a little guilty but not for long.

***

The day you arrive home for the summer Hyunwoo realises it’s been ten months of fucking, phone sex and talking about nothing and everything til 2am with you. He’s not working today and offers to pick you up from the airport. He knows you could easily have someone on your father’s payroll fetch you but you agree nonetheless.

At baggage claim you don’t even greet him, flinging yourself into his arms instead. There’s a kiss that’s all too passionate for such a public space but neither of you seem phased. It’s clear that you’re just as eager as he is.

You smile at him when he carries your bags for you, loading them into his trusted jeep.

“Can I tell you something?” You ask as he drives. He nods. “I haven’t told my parents but I’ve been working while I’ve been at school.”

You hadn’t told him that either. As far as he knew you wouldn’t really have to work ever if you felt so inclined.

“I’ve saved everything. Every single penny I’ve earned.”

“How come?” He’s never discussed money with you and he feels awkward.

“Because I don’t want to spend my life relying on them.” You say simply. “After I finish school next year I’ll be free.”

 _Free_ , he thinks. He notices how ignored you are at home and how unhappy you are there. If you want to be free, Hyunwoo wants you to be free too.

***

You spend more nights with him over the summer than you do without. He doesn’t tell you but he broke things off with Kia a long time ago. It’s you, and it’s been you for a long time. At the beach you tease him and ask him if the other girls like this spot as much as you do.

“I’ve never brought anyone but you here.” He admits.

“Oh.” You look surprised. “I thought…”

“Nah,” He tries to make it sound more casual than it is. But it means something. You both know it. He laces his fingers through yours. “Just you.”

Over the summer a few freckles have appeared on your shoulders as the two of you have spent a lot of time in the sun and he kisses them while he’s got you in his arms. You sigh in content and lean back against his chest. He wants to tell you he loves you, has done for quite some time but doesn’t want to force it.

You’re the one. Not in the conventional sense where he’s blindly assured that you’re definitely going to get married and grow into old age together. No. How can anyone know that for sure?

You’re the one in the sense that you make him happy to wake up each day. It’s effortless and it’s easy and you’ve never once held any of his choices against him. He’d do anything for you before any other girl. That’s why you’re his one. He just needs to tell you now.

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from my tumblr, [HERE](https://hollyxqx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
